


Contrôle

by Nelja



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Post-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Shiori sent qu'elle perd le contrôle qu'elle a sur Juri. Elle devrait s'en moquer, mais ce n'est pas le cas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Shiori a l'impression de perdre quelque chose, qu'on pourrait appeler contrôle, peut-être.

Elle a détesté la façon dont Juri pensait à elle, pourtant. C'était comme si son regard, à lui seul, la salissait, la changeait, lui donnait le devoir de réagir.

Mais maintenant, elle a l'impression que le coeur de Juri vole ailleurs. Qu'elle regarde les jeunes filles de l'équipe d'escrime, cherchant quelque chose. Non, Shiori ne voulait pas qu'elle l'aime. Mais elle voulait qu'elle la haïsse, qu'elle la craigne, pas qu'elle l'ignore.

Et quand elle essaie elle-même de jouer à nouveau avec son coeur, de s'afficher avec un garçon ou un autre, Juri détourne le regard. C'est parce qu'elle souffre, se dit Shiori, c'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas voir cela. Mais elle n'a pas de preuve. Elle ne voit pas l'amertume dans ses yeux. Elle se sent ignorée.

Elle se demande si Juri réagirait différemment si elle se montrait devant elle avec une fille. Mais bien sûr, c'est hors de question. Elle n'en a pas envie ! C'est bien le principe ! Pas qu'elle ait vraiment envie de ses petits amis éphémères non plus, mais au moins, elle les choisit jolis.

Finalement, elle décide qu'elle doit savoir. Après tout, c'est le coeur de Juri qui est dans la balance, pas le sien.

Elle reste dans le vestiaire un peu plus longtemps après la séance d'escrime, l'attend à la sortie.

"Est-ce que tu veux toujours m'embrasser ?" demande-t-elle.

C'est parfait, elle semble nonchalante, provocante. En réalité elle attend la réponse comme si cela comptait, comme si ce n'était pas juste de la curiosité. Son coeur bat presque aussi fort que quand elle était amoureuse.

Les yeux de Juri dans les siens. Shiori croit sentir le désespoir battre des ailes, pris dans le bleu-vert glacé de ses yeux. Elle sourit. Elle a l'impression de l'avoir sous son emprise à nouveau. Presque.

"Pourquoi demandes-tu ?"

Elle hausse les épaules. "Je propose, c'est tout."

Elle ne comptait pas aller si loin, mais c'est la seule façon d'être sûre.

Juri lève une main, la laisse retomber. Shiori la voit se battre, et elle s'approche, profite de son avantage, pour ne pas la laisser prendre cette victoire sur elle-même. Juri ne peut pas se permettre de reculer quand les yeux de Shiori se lèvent vers elle, la défiant. Quand ses lèvres s'entrouvrent.

Le baiser est si léger, comme un rêve. Aucun garçon ne l'a jamais embrassée comme cela. Aucun garçon ne s'est jamais, non plus, laissé embrasser comme Shiori le fait maintenant, plus intense, profond et violent. Aucun ne lui a jamais donné l'impression de se laisser prendre quelque chose de si important.

Juri gémit, et Shiori interrompt le baiser pour cela. Et aussi, pour ne pas se laisser couper le souffle aussi.

Elle sourit. Parce qu'elle le voit dans les yeux de Juri à nouveau. La glace brisée par le désir et l'espoir, les sentiments qu'elle ne peut plus retenir.

Shiori n'a pas perdu son contrôle sur elle.

"Si tu me supplies, je le ferai à nouveau." dit-elle.

Elle pense, et même, j'aimerai ça, mais elle ne le lui dit pas.


End file.
